Substrates printed with ink jets are prone to run and smear in the presence of moisture because most ink-jet inks employ aqueous-based systems.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a fusing mechanism and method of using same which can be used with thermally-fusible coatings, to reduce the opportunity for run and smear, which can impart a variety of textures on the fused surfaces.